Peach Keeps a Caterpillar
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Peach finds a small, green caterpillar outside of the mansion, and she decides to keep it as her new pet!


**Peach Keeps a Caterpillar**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: Ha, you folks out there reading this fanfic right now would have NEVER guessed that I was going to do a one-shot about sweet, lovable Princess Peach, wouldn't ya? Well...I did, so I hope you enjoy it, because unlike a certain somebody's fanfics... Peach isn't portrayed here as a dumb blonde. Or a stupid, brainless slut. You know. (shrugs) Just enjoy, ladies and germs- err, I mean, gentlemen.

Disclaimer: If you are smart enough to have a brain that actually WORKS, then you'll already realize that all of the Super Smash Brothers, references, and whatnot belong to Nintendo. Except Dr. Hoshi, who belongs to Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. Even though he barely gets a mention.

* * *

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

Princess Peach Toadstool was taking her usual, peaceful stroll down the dirt-paved path in the peaceful Oval Park. She looked up and smiled, to see the bright blue sky, with no clouds in sight. The pretty pink princess of the Mushroom Kingdom noticed the pretty, orange-coated Monarch Butterflies soaring in the air. Sighing happily, Peach finally decided to take a rest by a nearby Oak tree, and sat down on the soft, green grass.

"Oh boy! What a nice day it is!" Peach giggled to herself, stretching her long, skinny arms, "I guess the forecaster was wrong today! I don't see a single raindrop coming down!"

A small, green caterpillar then crawled from the grass and started going up Peach's dress. Peach made an awkward face, and she looked down, to see the small, green caterpillar climbing up.

"Awwwww..." She cooed, picking up the small, green caterpillar gently with her right hand, "What a cute, little worm! I'm gonna take you back home with me, and I'll call you 'Catey'!" She giggled and got up, walking back to the mansion, with the small, green caterpillar safely tucked in Peach's right hand.

* * *

Inside the mansion, Pikachu and Bowser were cleaning up the floor. A few knocks on the door were heard, and Bowser opened the door, to see Peach standing outside, smiling. "Oh, hello, my dear Peach!" Bowser greeted with a smile, bowing, "Shall I get you something to eat, my fair princess?"

Peach shook her head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry. But..." She opened her right palm, to reveal the small, green caterpillar. "Look what I found! A cute, little worm!"

Pikachu dropped his mop and ran up to Peach. "A cute, little worm? Really?" He said excitedly, getting eager and started to clap his hands, "What's his name, what's his name?"

Peach shifted her eyes towards Pikachu, stating, "HER name is Catey, and I'm gonna keep her." She then started walking up to the staircase.

It was then that Bowser took out a pair of examination glasses and cleared his throat. "Peach," He said in a lower, British tone of voice, "That particular caterpillar that you are holding happens to be that of the Silkbred Butterfly species. Do you think you can handle that sort of species?"

Peach stopped for a moment, and she turned around to face Bowser and Pikachu, rubbing the back of her head with her left hand. "Well...what requirements do I need to raise Catey?"

Bowser snapped his fingers. "A-ha! I knew it." He took off his examination glasses and placed them away in his gigantic, spiked green shell. "I'll be right back." He ran as fast as he could into Dr. Hoshi's lab, closing the door behind him.

Peach and Pikachu looked at each other blankly for several seconds.

"So...anything interesting you did today?" Pikachu asked, tilting his head.

Peach shrugged. "Well, I went for a nice little walk around Oval Park, and I happened to stop by an Oak Tree, where I found Catey." She looked at her small, green caterpillar, and giggled with joy.

Bowser came back out of the lab, closing the door behind him, and walked slowly back to his earlier position, holding a heavy, red-and-yellowed colored book, entitled 'The Information-Packed Encyclopedia of the Species of Butterflies'. "Here, Peach. You're going to need this book to help you if you're going to raise a caterpillar." He glanced to Pikachu. "Well? Help me hold this thing so we can bring it up to Peach's room!"

Pikachu gulped, and he nodded, saluting. "Right away, King Bowser!" The small, yellow, electrical mouse Pokemon grabbed the book from the right corner by his two small, yellow hands, and he and Bowser both followed Peach upstairs, down the long hallway, and finally into Peach's room, setting the heavy, red-and-yellow covered book down on the bed. Pikachu wiped his forehead with a napkin. "Phew! That thing's as heavy as a grill."

Bowser gave Pikachu an odd look, before turning to Peach and telling her, "All right, princess, you got what you need. Just follow what the book tells you to, and you'll be fine." He smiled, and winked at Peach. He then left the room with Pikachu, and both of the male animal Smashers headed back downstairs.

Peach sat on her bed, setting her small, green caterpillar down on the bed on the right side of her. "There you go, Catey!" She then looked at the heavy, red-and-yellow colored book. "So this tells me all I need to know on how to raise cute caterpillars into beautiful butterflies, hmm?" She clapped her hands together, giggling. "Sounds fun!" She looked at her small, green caterpillar, and smiled. "Well, Catey, looks like you and me will have a sweet time together! Tee hee!"

'Catey' started to eat the threads of the bed's pink-and-red covers, munching down on a not-so-delicious treat. Peach cooed, and she picked up the heavy, red-and-yellow colored book, flipping through the pages and started to read about the Silkbred Butterfly.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
